


Wrongly accused...

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bit bigger than a drabble this time, Daily Phlint, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	Wrongly accused...

Here he was, back at the Academy. Clint loved being back at the Academy. Despite his many protests to the contrary, not _all_ his time here had sucked when he was a cadet (well not after he punched Agent Dick in the… well…dick for calling him a liar and a cheat for his maths scores…long story, another time).

Natasha, Phil and he were here to run a few specialist classes for the baby agents and, perhaps surprisingly, this was something Clint really enjoyed. In fact, with a bounce in his step, he was on his way to one now. He took the route that would take him past Phil’s class so that he could peek in and watch him through the window. Not that it was creepy or stalkery or anything. He just liked to watch Phil teach while the baby agents sat gawping at him as half the class fell in love with him. Been there, done that, got the bite marks on his ass from earlier in the morning to prove it. But what he saw this time made the blood run cold in his veins.

It was film of him, as Hawkeye, falling from a building and the class was laughing. _Laughing_. And Phil had a smirk on his face. Fuck! That fucker! FUCK! He was using him as…an example? Of what? What not to do? Feeling sick, he angrily headed for his own class which, perhaps not surprisingly, wasn’t one of his best.

***

“So…the baby agents must have thought that was fucking hilarious, huh? Hawkeye the Avenger going ass over tit. Why, Phil? Why’d you do it? So you could get a few laughs? More adoration? A blow job? C’mon. Tell me. You must have a great reason for making a fool of me in your class.”

All the time Clint had been ranting Phil continued to pack the files into his case, letting the archer blow off steam until Clint suggested he’d been making a fool of him. He froze. With a coldness to his voice that Clint hadn’t heard for a long time, not directed at him anyway, Phil responded.

“Did you attend the entire class, Agent Barton?” Uh-oh! He used his official title. He was in big fucking trouble. Well fuck him! He’s not the one in the wrong here. He’d seen enough to know what had happened.

“Going by the inaccuracies in your allegation, I would conclude not. I suggest you get your facts straight before wrongly accusing someone of making a fool of you.”

Phil gazed directly at him and the hurt was clear in his eyes making Clint’s stomach lurch. “Especially me,” he added softly. Giving no time for Clint to reply, he closed his brief case, tucked a few remaining files under his arm and turned, leaving by the other door so as not to pass by Clint.

***

Having received no sympathy from Natasha - more a disgusted eye roll actually - Clint decided to take up Phil’s suggestion and snuck into the back of that afternoon’s class with some baby agents. He slouched down in his chair doing his best not to be noticed. As the session progressed, Clint began to feel more and more like shit. He’d been totally wrong. This was a class on abstract thinking when a mission has gone tits up. The film of him falling was actually when a building he was escaping from had blown up beneath him and he’d thrown himself from it to land parkour style on another roof across the alley.

The sudden clarity of Phil’s voice made him look up to be pinned by the Senior Agent’s gaze as he directed his next words at him.

“And while I can neither recommend nor condone launching yourself from the roof of a ten story building…” Coulson paused while the class laughed. “…I would suggest you familiarise yourself with the mission reports in your files. Agent Barton is one of our best at thinking outside the box and turning a bad situation to his advantage. You can learn a lot from the way he handles himself and his ability complete a mission successfully despite the odds being against him. Questions?”

Several hands shot up but for a moment Phil ignored them as he and Clint stared at each other. Before the class noticed something was amiss, Clint signed, “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Phil gave him a soft smile and the barest of nods which anyone else would have missed before fielding questions from the rest of the class as the archer slipped silently from room to work on his apology for later.


End file.
